dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelcat
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 01:45, 26 January 2013 Quotes Final Wording Hey, I've written up the draft of the final wording for the quotation guidelines. Let me know if you can see anything you think should be added otherwise I'll add them to the guidelines now. Quotation Guidelines Final Wording Draft: - 04:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : Looks good to me! Let me know when you get the guidelines updated and I'll get started. --Kelcat (talk) 23:37, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok Guidelines are up. Now the real work begins.- 03:20, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm wondering about the wording on the number of quotes part. Companions are allowed a maximum of 8 quotes, and 2 additional for any other installments. But they get 8 quotes for each installment they're a companion in, right? So Anders would theoretically get 8 for Awakening and 8 for DA2. Perhaps adding in some wording about characters who are companions in more than one game would be a good idea. --Kelcat (talk) 00:51, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Good point. I'll put in a line to clarify that.- 00:56, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Hey nice work with the quotes clean up so far. Keep up the good work!- 03:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks!--Kelcat (talk) 03:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : btw, have you read The Calling or The Masked Empire? I don't really know any of the characters in those books, so I'm not sure I'd be the best person to review those. Fiona's got 7 right now, and I don't really know enough about her to choose which ones represent her best. --Kelcat (talk) 04:35, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes I have read them all. I can take care of those articles. You should give the books a read yourself, they're a nice little expansion of the Dragon Age Universe.- 04:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok I've gone through all the book exclusive characters for Calling and Masked Empire. - 05:51, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Good deal! The Calling is on my stack of to-read books on the shelf, I just haven't gotten around to it yet! --Kelcat (talk) 00:32, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Montfort Family Hey do you think the De Montfort family page is worth keeping? I am not entirely convinced it contributes anything unique. All the other family articles, Theirin, Guerrin etc all at least offer a full summation of the family's involvement. Montfort just repeats Prosper's article and has the family crest. If that's all it has to offer I say delete it and put the family crest on Prosper and or Cyril's page.- 07:32, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Ditto Chalons family. - 09:58, May 24, 2014 (UTC) : Hm, I'm kind of torn on the De Montfort family. On the one hand, there are several family members that we know about, but on the other, the article is just a plot summary, with little known info about the ancestors. Looks like Prosper de Montfort is mentioned in the Masked Empire, so maybe a bit of that info can be moved over there, too .For De Chalons, I haven't read Masked Empire, so I can't really form an opinion about whether it's noteworth enough. Though the article as it stands is a mess. --Kelcat (talk) 23:30, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, when I think of what a family article should be, I always picture something more the Theirin page. The Montfort family page is just a summation of the events of Mark of the Assassin. I could re-write the article so it's less horrendous no problem if I am being honest but I am still on the fence about whether it should be deleted or not. I've always thought that a family page like that should contribute something unique which individual character pages don't even if that's at least just a decent summary like the Harriman page. Well I'll vote for deletion if you think that's the best way to go otherwise I'll just try and fix it. - 06:21, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think for the time being, improving on the article would be a better option than deleting it, but that’s just my opinion. I think it might be worth discussing notability guidelines for family articles at some point; unfortunately forums about actual wiki stuff are largely being ignored right now, so I’m not sure if it’s worth the frustration. --Kelcat (talk) 00:03, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Update Hey Kelcat, I just wanted to get an update on how the quote overhaul is going. - 14:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) : Should be all done. I went through all the characters in the "Characters" category. --Kelcat (talk) 05:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh great, I thought you were doing all the DA:O characters then DA2. Well glad to know it's done then. Good work! - 17:25, June 1, 2014 (UTC) maximum pictures Hey, you undid my revision and I understand the logic. So I'm not sure if I'm talking to the right person, but what about using tabber? That way the gallery wouldn't look so full and you can categorize the pictures by each game. -- Altaïr 04:09, July 5, 2014 (UTC) : Hey there! I know gallery tabs are used on main game articles like Dragon Age: Inquisition, but I don't know about character articles. You may want to contact User:King Cousland. He's an admin and fairly knowledgable about images. --Kelcat (talk) 04:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, thx for the advice. I might just do that. Then again if it wasn't done for characters in the first place, then the people managing this wiki probably had there reasons.-- Altaïr 06:35, July 5, 2014 (UTC)